


Paramour

by Pearl09



Series: Of Kisses and Feelings [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, inaccurate bibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl09/pseuds/Pearl09
Summary: Aziraphale loves many things. He's not usually shy about it. He loves the humans, like he is supposed to. He loves his books. He loves food. But there's one particular... friend that he loves, and very few people know about it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Of Kisses and Feelings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855207
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Paramour

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing bingo prompt - kissing in the rain! Thanks for reading!

Old books were rare. Very few humans actually cared for their books, and of these curators, it was even harder to get a book off of them. Usually, they had kept it in tip top condition for sentimental reasons. Maybe a distant relative had written it, or it was a family heirloom. Others would prefer to donate to a museum when they can no longer keep a hold of them. 

Knowing this, Aziraphale had his own method of collecting old books. On the second floor, where hardly anyone went, he had a collection of new books. They were books he thought sounded interesting, or from famous authors, or he was lucky enough to get signed. Up there, they could sit around and collect dust until they finally fit in with the rest of the collection downstairs. He knew a near perfect edition of a piece would stand out on the shelves, and probably attract the few people that somehow make it into his shop. 

However, every now and then, a new old book would appear on those online shopping sites, for which Aziraphale had convinced the computer to alert him. If there was a book on sale that was at least a few centuries old, he would know about it. 

That was why he was out now. Even as rain clouds gathered in the distance, even as the wind picked up and people with umbrellas hurried past and into the nearby stores, Aziraphale strode at his own pace. He hummed softly to himself as he adjusted his cufflinks, for surely, the rain wouldn’t dare to let his book get wet. Not when he had been looking for this particular one for _ages_ , and was just itching to finally lay his hands on it. Gloved, of course. In a stable environment. Without anything nearby that may spill onto it.

The transaction went over smoothly – smoother than he had imagined, in fact. The book was his and only his, with no strings attached. He found out the seller was the daughter of the original owner, and was just trying to sell some of his old things off after he passed. When that information was released, he gave her a little more money than he had promised and a small blessing before leaving.

After using a blessing on her, he must have lost his sway over the rain, for as he stepped out under the awning, closing the door to the flats behind him, he noticed it was pouring. Rain glistened in the dim light from the nearby windows and the passing cars, pittering onto the awning above. He looked at the brown paper and twine wrapped book under his arm and sighed. If he didn’t want the book to get wet, if he wanted to keep it in its current condition, he would have to wait out the shower.

A few minutes passed, and he was already becoming antsy. He began wondering if it wasn’t worth spending another miracle to appear back in the bookshop. The only problem would be, he didn’t quite remember the placement of some of his bookstacks… if he appeared and knocked one over by accident, it might turn into a bigger mess than he intended. While peeking around the corner, trying to look up at the clouds and determine if there would be a break soon, a black umbrella appeared over his head, providing a barrier between the elements and himself.

“Crowley?” he said as he looked down to see the demon next to him, his usual dark sunglasses hiding his eyes as he smirked. “What are you doing here?”

“I was in the area,” he drawled. “Saw you stranded. Would you like some company on your way back to the bookshop?”

“As long as it’s not out of your way,” he answered, stepping out under the umbrella. As the water drummed on its fabric, the rain coming down harder, Aziraphale briefly wondered how both of them could fit under the device. The thought left his mind as soon as they started walking.

He shifted his parcel from one arm to the other, putting it closer to Crowley so it was sure to be under the umbrella and out of the elements. This, of course, drew his attention. Even with the sunglasses Aziraphale could tell he was eying it.

“That must be an important book if you risked coming out in this weather to get it.”

“Oh! Yes. It’s eluded me for many, many years now. There were only a handful of these bibles printed, and they all seemed to vanish as soon as I heard about the mistakes in it.”

He groaned, but Aziraphale could tell it was just sarcastic. “How many messed up bibles do you have now?”

“Just a handful. I do believe this is the last of them, finally.”

“And it’s name is…?”

“The - Paramour Edition.”

“Paramour,” he repeated, rolling the word around with his tongue. “An interesting thing to title a bible.”

“Ah yes, well you know how the humans can be.”

“Angel, how much longer do I have to beat around the bush for you to get the hint to tell me what’s up with the book?”

His cheeks grew warm with embarrassment. “I didn’t think you would be interested in that, dear. Honestly it’s kind of silly.”

“If it means something to you, then of course I’m interested.”

Aziraphale adjusted his collar. “It’s a love story.”

“A love story? Written out in the pages of the bible?”

“Well, there’s more than just that – strange footnotes on different pages, for example. But yes, there is an entire chapter devoted to this – love story.”

“What kind of story are we talking about? ‘Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?’ ‘Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?’”

“Hmmm, Romeo and Juliet isn’t a bad comparison. Without the battles and more pining monologues from Romeo similar to Hamlet.”

Crowley groaned again, for real this time. “I hate long monologues. Honestly, where’s the room to act? Just talking to the crowd, as if you were talking to yourself?”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Yes, it did go something rather like that.”

“What?”

“Oh, er – nothing.”

“Angel…”

“Alright,” he said, carefully maneuvering around a puddle to avoid soaking his feet. “This – love story and these extra footnotes may be the cause of a certain scribe doing all his work while a certain angel in disguise was around, always chattering and commenting on different parts of the bible and the different people he met and what they were really like–”

“Aziraphale,” Crowley interrupted, amused. “A love story like Romeo and Juliet, written based on an angel in disguise and his soliloquies. The lover wouldn’t happen to be a demon also in disguise, would it?”

“... only if you want it to be.”

Crowley slowed as they approached the corner of the street, where the bookshop lay inviting with its warm glow. “I think… I think I’m alright with that.” He smiled at Aziraphale, a small, sincere smile, and Aziraphale lit up in response. Almost literally. To seal the deal, Crowley leaned in and pressed their lips together. 

The moment lasted for a second and an eternity all at once as their faces fit perfectly together. When Crowley pulled away, Aziraphale found himself chasing after, wanting more. He stopped before he fell over into him, though, and saw the amused smile stretch across Crowley’s face again.

“I’ll be by again later,” Crowley promised, gesturing to the shop. Aziraphale turned around in surprise as if he hadn’t noticed before that they had arrived.

“Do you have to go?” he pouted, earning a chuckle.

“Let me pick up a nice bottle of wine and maybe some pastries from that shop you like, and we can turn this into a proper date.”

The thought of food was tempting enough to relinquish his pouting. “Alright. I’ll see you later, my dear.” He stepped into the safety of the awning as Crowley relinquished his umbrella. 

“See you, angel.” As he watched him leave, the clouds broke for a moment, revealing the shimmering sun as it mingled with the rain and produced a rainbow high overhead.


End file.
